She's
by Maria Maslin
Summary: James and Sirius have fun with their toy.


She's Such a Slut 3-som between Sirius Black and James Potter

I walked into the Common Room looking for a specific person. I only had to scan the room once until I saw him sitting on the couch laughing and joking with James and Remus. I walked over to them so I was standing behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "hey babe why don't we go upstairs and "study"?" I heard and felt him chuckled before he turned around.

"Sure but in a minute I'm waiting for Mooney to finish my potions essay."

I pouted and walked around and sat in his lap. I kissed him full on the lips and swung my leg around his thigh so I could grind myself against his growing hardness. He wrapped his arms around my grinding me more force fully and slipped his hand up my shirt to grasp my breast over my bra. We heard a cough and I pulled away.

When I turned around every eye on the room was looking at us. Padfoot picked me up and carried me upstairs to his dorm.

"So you are going to tell me what that was about?" He asked after throwing me on his bed. I didn't answer as I was too busy staring at his abs as he threw his shirt to the ground. "See something you like?" I smiled and nodded licking my lips. "You can taste anything you want after you answer my question."

"I…I was horny and I wanted your…dick inside me instead of using my wand or the vibe you bought me." He smirked and walked to James's bedside table and pulled something out of the Dewar. He placed it on his table and it was box…James's sex box.

"Does Prongs let you use that stuff?"

"No usually I don't but this time I think I can allow it."

We turned to see James standing in the door way with his tie undone and his fly down. "I thought you could use a hand Pads." Sirius smiled and nodded pulling out a rope and a gag.

"Now since you couldn't wait I'm oh we are going to treat you like the horny slut you are." James was now standing on the other side and tying the rope to the bed posts.

"Double or triple knotted Pads?"

"Hmm…double we don't want her to have rope burns."

"Right you are. Now hold still slut."

I smiled and raised my arms and spread my legs so I was spread eagle on the bed. Sirius must have told James about are kinky sessions. I always wanted to have a kinky 3-som. Sirius hardly ever called me slut so I loved it when James did.

"Call her slut again Prongs the little whore likes it. Don't you slut? I bet you just creamed even more in your panties."

To prove his theory he traced his hand slowly up my leg to my pussy. James put the gag on me and smiled when Sirius moaned out, "Thong not panties…It's been awhile since she's worn a thong."

I smiled and moaned as his fingers traced over my engorged clit. James had finished tying the knots and was now undressing very slowly, teasing me. Sirius was still playing with my clit when James gagged and blindfolded me. The finger disappeared and my gag was removed, then I felt something against my lips. I knew what it was, I had two years to get used to the feeling of Sirius's dick against my lips and in my mouth.

I opened my mouth and tried to suck but all I could really do was lay there and let him throat fuck me. I was waiting for him to cum which doesn't really take him long to do when he's like this and that's when James removed my thong and I felt two fingers pushing inside me.

"Man is she always this tight? I can't wait to be inside her."

"She is always tight and it feels amazing every time.

Prongs sounded surprised that I was tight. Maybe it's because Pads and I have sex about two maybe three times a day. The fingers disappeared and were replaced by James's dick. Oh how I really wanted to see it, see if it really was as long and thick as the girls he fucked say he is.

"Don't worry slut you'll see it when I cum on your tits."

I was not too happy at the thought of him reading my thoughts but then again it's kind of fun. He slowly pushed until about half of his dick was inside me. Sirius on the other hand was Cumming down my throat. I swallowed as much as I could and moaned after I swallowed it all.

James was now pounding away grunting and whispering things under his breath. Padfoot walked over to Prong's bed and sat down slowly stroking himself while starting at my facial expressions. After the tenth strong thrust James hit my G-Spot and I almost screamed.

"Oh Prongsie make sure to hit her G-Spot over and over she'll scream your name in pleasure when she cums, She might even squirt."

I heard James grunt a reply and changed the angle so he kept thrusting against my G-Spot over and over and over. I felt the pressure building up in my lower abdomen. I knew James could feel my pussy tightening up. Sirius walked over and sat next to me his dick right next to me hip. I wanted so bad to be pounded by him but in my ass while James was pounding my pussy.

"So…sounds li…like a good id…idea."

James was reading my thoughts again and was thrusting faster now trying to make me cum. Sirius lifted up my shirt and pulled down the cups of my bra. He leaned in and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting it.

I started moaning even louder and felt the pressure building and building until….

"Uhh mmmmm…I'm Cumming!"

But it was more than that, I screamed as cum squirted everywhere. All over James and all over the bed.


End file.
